Through The Trees
by MissNapalm
Summary: "Sozinho em um quarto vazio, com nada além das lembranças de quando eu tinha meu melhor amigo..." Minha primeira fic! Sou novata aki, por isso, sejam senpais bonzinhos, me mandem reviews *-*  NaruSasu  Não é Yaoi!  Não é ainda 8D


Through The Trees

"_All alone in an empty room__  
__Nothing left but the memories of when I had my best friend__  
__I don't know how we ended up here__  
__I don't know but it's never been so clear__  
__We made a mistake.__  
__And I see the broken glass in front of me__  
__I see your shadow hanging over me__  
__and your face, I can see..."_

(Sozinho em um quarto vazio  
Com nada além das lembranças de quando eu tinha o meu melhor amigo  
Eu não sei como acabamos aqui  
Eu não sei, mas nunca foi tão claro  
Cometemos um erro,  
E eu vejo o vidro quebrado na minha frente  
Eu vejo sua sombra pairar sobre mim  
E seu rosto, eu posso ver)

Naruto já estava parado há horas naquela posição. Seus olhos azuis encaravam fixamente o teto enquanto uma de suas mãos mexia em seus cabelos loiros. Não conseguia dormir. Já haviam se passado três anos desde que Sasuke havia ido embora da vila e desaparecido completamente de suas que a notícia sobre a morte de Orochimaru chegou até Konoha, uma chama de esperança acendeu-se em seu interior, sentia que faltava pouco.

Levantou-se e foi ate a cozinha, quem sabe um copo de leite o ajudasse a dormir, porém, antes de chegar, parou enfrente ao espelho e o seu reflexo loiro e radiante ao poucos foi se tornando moreno e frio, como _ele_. Aquilo fez seu estomago revirar, uma sensação de ódio, amargura e dor foi se misturando dentro de si de tal forma que seu corpo se movimentou sozinho, socando aquele ser com toda sua força.

A dor em sua mão foi quase instantânea. Sentiu o sangue escorrer, sentiu as lágrimas nascerem. Abriu os olhos, que foram fechados no momento do impacto com o espelho, e viu o que só lhe deu mais um motivo pra chorar. Não era apenas um, agora eram vários. Em cada pedaço havia uma parte _dele_ que Naruto queria _precisava_ esquecer.

Não suportaria ficar ali por muito mais tempo. O silêncio o deixava atordoado. Enrolou um pano qualquer na mão num curativo rápido e sem nem ao menos trocar de roupa, saiu de casa. Não sabia que horas era e não sabia pra onde ir. Sem notar seus passos ficaram mais rápidos, sem notar tudo ficou mais escuro, sem notar as casas viram árvores e a vila um imenso bosque. Parou ofegante, apoiou-se em uma árvore. Estava zonzo. Foi descendo até sentar e apoiar as costas na árvore.

Fechou os olhos e tentou controlar sua respiração. Realmente não sabia o que tinha na cabeça. Sair assim, sem mais nem menos por ai. Um leve sorriso passou por seus lábios. "_Eu nunca vou aprender'ttebayo_" Pensou. Um barulho ecoou pelo bosque e lhe fez abrir os olhos e levantar, ficando em alerta. Era difícil enxergar alguma coisa, mas aos poucos seus olhos foram se acostumando a escuridão e as coisas começaram a ficar mais nítidas. Podia ver um vulto, forçou um pouco mais a vista, estava perto, perto o suficiente para Naruto saber o que era...

Seus olhos se arregalaram. Uma vontade gritar foi tomando conta de seu ser e sua mente só podia formular uma palavra...

- SASUKE!

A coisa se sobre saltou e virou na direção do loiro, aumentando ainda mais sua certeza. Era _ele_. Sasuke estava ali. Deu alguns passos e parou, esperando alguma reação aversiva do outro, mas este nem sequer se mexia, então sem pensar mais, Naruto correu, mas quanto mais corria, mas longe a figura do moreno parecia ficar distante. Tentou gritar, mas não ouvia sua voz, o bosque foi ficando mais fechado, Naruto sentiu o ar faltar. Sasuke foi se virando para o outro lado, mas parou ainda olhando o loiro.

- Fique tranqüilo, Naruto...- e se foi.

Um brilho repentino fez com que o loiro ficasse os olhos e olhou em volta, estava deitado no chão, perto do espelho quebrado. Tentou mexer sua mão, mas sentiu uma dor lancinante e devagar a levantou na direção do olhos. Estava coberta por sangue seco e os cortes estavam inchados e em um tom meio roxo, teria que pedir ajuda a Sakura para tratar daquilo. Provavelmente havia desmaiado. Encarou o teto. Sabia que aquilo tinha sido apenas um sonho e isso lhe doeu. Suspirou.

- Vá tranqüilo, Sasuke, de um jeito ou de outro eu vou te buscar...

"_Through the trees_  
_I will find you;_  
_I will heal the ruins left inside you._  
_Cuz I'm still here breathing now_  
_I'm still here breathing now..._  
_I'm still here breathing now..._  
_until I'm set free._  
_Go quiet through the trees."_

(Por entre as árvores  
Vou encontrá-lo;  
Vou curar as ruínas deixadas dentro de você  
Porque eu ainda estou aqui respirando agora...  
Eu ainda estou aqui respirando agora...  
Eu ainda estou aqui respirando agora...  
Até que eu me liberte.  
Vá tranquilo por entre as árvores)


End file.
